powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Supersonic Force
Power Rangers Supersonic Force is based on and an adaption of Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman in Toonwriter's Power Rangers series. Synopsis In 1971, Doctor Adkins was researching how to transform the planet Shorix into a green, lush world, and tested his research by attempting to grow flowers. On the day the first flower bloomed, the Milky Way Empire launched an assault on the planet, he and his wife were separated from their child. Tobor-G6 took Cody back to Earth and Tobor raised him. 20 years later, he met four friends when they all became teachers in the same college. Soon, the five college teachers became a space team of freedom fighters, known as the Supersonic Force, and their commander gave them morphers that make them become Power Rangers. The Milky Way Empire now prepares to invade Earth as its thousandth target and as they begin the attack, three vehicles appear and counter the offensive. The Supersonic Force descend from the vehicles and confront the Milky Way Empire. The five Rangers have been developing the Supersonic technology and training hard in case Blackhole attempts to invade Earth. Now, the five college teachers are ready to battle with the familiar foes as the Power Rangers Supersonic Force. Little did they realize that they were not the first Supersonic Rangers. Characters Rangers Allies *Commander Rick Maddox: Commander of the World Defense force who gave the rangers their morphers to become the Power Rangers Supersonic Force. Portrayed by Mark Wahlberg. *Tobor-G6/Supersonic Cannon: Voiced by Alison Viktorin. Based on Arthur-G6. *Gideron: Known as "Raging Wolf of the Galaxy". Based on Gunther. Portrayed by Philip Ng. *The Stay Tooned Gang **Fiddle: Fiddle is an anthropomorphic black and white cat. Fiddle is tall, skinny, and the most cowardly of the five toons. He is constantly chased by another anthropomorphic cat named Katrina, who has a huge crush on him. He is the least destructive of the toons. **Schmooze: Schmooze is a short, orange anthropomorphic dog, and the most irritable of the toons. He's somewhat selfish and obnoxious, and hates the other dog in the group, Scoops. He is recognizable by his black bowler hat and red vest. He often has fantasies about being a rich sultan and is deeply in love with the group's leader, Pixel. Schmooze could be a bulldog. **Scoops: Scoops is the other dog in the group and arguably the most hyperactive and cheerful in the group. He often annoys Schmooze and has an obsessive love for gravy. He has an unusually good singing voice. **Chisel: Chisel is the blue cat in the group and can always be seen wearing a red cap. He is the most destructive of the toons, as he loves throwing explosives such as dynamite at everything he can, including the player. He is Pixel's twin brother. **Pixel: Pixel is the group's unofficial leader and the other cat in the group, as well as Chisel's twin sister. She's pink and always wears a purple shirt. She acts like your stereotypical "Miss Perfect" and acts very mature, although she's prone to irritability and temper tantrums. She is almost as destructive as Chisel and the smartest in the group. She is the subject of Schmooze's affections, feelings she does not return. **Frank: Frank is a heavily built up human toon who hates the other toons. That was before the Stay Tooned Gang changed their ways and became allies to the Supersonic Force Rangers. **Dr. Pickles: Dr. Pickles is a stereotypical mad scientist who is bent on world domination. He conducts very painful experiments on the other toons and has the strange ability to open his head to his brain. **Katrina: Katrina is a tall white cat who adores Fiddle. She seeks to marry him and often attacks him with kisses. **Purple Glop: He is literally purple glop who often is seen making things messy. **Saddle Sore: A blatant parody of Yosemite Sam. Long ago, he was brought to life by Karbunkle's invention in an attempt to destroy the Biker Mice from Mars. Saddle Sore soon returned one day and permanently joined the Stay Tooned Gang as another member. *Power Rangers in Space *Alpha-6 *Psycho Rangers: Resurrected from the dead, yet reformed thanks to Karone and Zordon. Villains The Milky Way Empire *Blackhole: The Milky Way Emperor. Portrayed by Robert Carlyle. *Diadora: The Milky Way Empress, inspired by the Supreme Leader from Captain EO. Portrayed by Jennifer Morrison. *Captain Omnicron: Based on Captain Garoa. Portrayed by Tohoru Masamune. *First Captain Dantalion: Based on First Captain Chevalier. Portrayed by Mike Mizanin. *Eridani: Based on Galactic Scientist Doldora. Portrayed by Minae Noji. *Orithyia: Based on Galactic Fang Zaza. Portrayed by Maryse Ouellet. *Kentaurus: Based on Galactic Swordsman Billion. *Arcturus: Based on Galactic Merchant Dongoros. *Abyss Rangers: Based on Ginga Sentai Gingaman. **Abyss Red **Abyss Blue **Abyss Black **Abyss Pink **Abyss Yellow **Abyss Green **Abyss Purple *Crabats: Based on the Batzler Soldiers. *Gorlon: Based on Enlarging Beast Gorlin. *Manuel Paxton: A corrupt government official. When he was exposed and fired for his crimes thanks to the Supersonic Rangers, including his former soldier- the Supersonic Silver Ranger, he swore vengeance on them. That's when he decided to swear loyalty to the Milky Way Empire. Other Villains *Dr. Rhazien Enigma *Astronema: An evil clone of Karone made by Blackhole and Diadora, becoming the true Astronema. *Red Ecliptor: An evil clone of Ecliptor, looking just like his red super form. *Sarkonda *Hyprus: A playful little imp-like monster that serves Dr. Enigma and Astronema with the ability to enlarge monsters by injecting them with a Growth Virus through his bite. *Psycho Rangers: Cadmus clones of the reformed and resurrected Psycho Rangers created to serve Astronema. Thanks to Blackhole and Diadora's magic, the Psycho Rangers are cooperating with each other. As a bonus and Psycho Purple are created to be additional members of their team while Trek, a.k.a. Psycho Green, also joined them as a willing member. **Trek *Torture Toons: Enemies of the Stay Tooned Gang. **Deathmaster: The leader of the Torture Toons, back to bring terror on the whole world, especially the Stay Tooned Gang. He, Dredula Duck and Red Tentacle formed a union of evil Toons to work for them as their minions. **Dredula Duck: The official co-leader of the Torture Toons, a lookalike of Daffy Duck with sharp teeth. **Red Tentacle: An alien tentacle with a great IQ, and the co-leader of the Torture Toons. **Tazzel: A trigger-happy gangster blue rabbit. **Duscle Devil: Dredula's pet green flesh-eating Tasmanian Devil. **Mildgrove: A yellow dragon who is a great jumper. **Rylan Copperwood: A Jason Voorhees wannabe dwarf. **Igorek: Murderous Cossack puppet who acts like Chucky and Slappy the Dummy. **Hibis: A small orange cat who packs quite a punch. **Skullrot: A living skeleton with his bony fingers sharpened to claws. **Night Stalker: A black ghost who camouflages himself in dark areas. **Barush Beigan: An underground boxing champion whose punches can easily give big bruises to his opponents. **Mr. Steelberg: A corrupt businessman who owns a toxic waste company and a casino hotel in Hill Valley, named "Steelberg's Pleasure Palace". **Zeebo Slapstick: A fireball-juggling weasel. **Beaver & Bighead: The exact same duo from Tiny Toons Spring Break Special, parodies of Beavis & Butthead. Vehicles *Supersonic Hawk Cycles **Hawk Cycle 1: Supersonic Force Red's motorcycle. **Hawk Cycle 2: Supersonic Force Blue's motorcycle. **Hawk Cycle 3: Supersonic Force Black's motorcycle. **Hawk Cycle 4: Supersonic Force Pink's motorcycle. **Hawk Cycle 5: Supersonic Force Yellow's motorcycle. **Hawk Cycle 6: Supersonic Force Green's motorcycle. **Hawk Cycle 7: Supersonic Force Purple's motorcycle. *Supersonic Hovercraft: Based on the Hoverstar II. Ranger Roll Calls and Morphing Call Roll Call Team-Morph: "Supersonic Advance!!" *Cody: Supersonic Force Red! *Joseph: Supersonic Force Blue! *Myles: Supersonic Force Black! *Karla: Supersonic Force Pink! *Hannah: Supersonic Force Yellow! *Tyrone: Supersonic Force Green! *Brandy: Supersonic Force Purple! *Tomas: Supersonic Force Silver! All: At the Supersonic speed of light! Power Rangers Supersonic Force! Arsenal *Supersonic Changer Brace: Supersonic Ranger's transformation devices. The individual Supersonic Rangers transform by shouting out "Supersonic Advance!!". Cody, Isaac, and Miles have S-Changer Braces (wristband changers). Karla and Hannah have S-Changer Compacts (pendant changers). Brandy has a new cell phone, known as the S-Changer Cell Phone, which functions just like a cell phone. Trystan has an S-Changer Cell Phone as well. The S-Changer Braces must be fully removed from the brace into a male Supersonic Ranger's hand to be used; while the S-Changer Compacts can transform without special methods, and Brandy and Terry transform by pressing 557. *Supersonic Blaster *Supersonic Sword *Twin Array Double Frisbees *Dual Yo-Yo *Power Knuckle *Jaw Puncher *Supersonic Baton *Supersonic Shield *Supersonic Whip *Supersonic Drills *Supersonic Protection Armor *Supersonic Lightsaber *Supersonic Bow *Supersonic Laser Lance *Supersonic Cannon: When Tobor-G6 fly out from base and transform into Supersonic Cannon as a Finishing Move. Zords *Supersonic Base: The command center and living quarters of the Rangers. Built by Doctor Adkins it was used to travel to Shorix and later to escape from there. It has a powerful defense system with multiple weapons. It even they stored three zords later on a Cosmo Shuttle, been placed on the Launch Platform on the back of the base. (based off the Magma Base) *Supersonic Megazord/Supersonic Trailer **Jet Alpha Zord **Carrier Beta Zord **Land Gamma Zord *Cosmo Shuttle/Cosmo Star Megazord: Based on Star Five. *Supersonic Ultrazord: Based on Superfive Robo. *Max Megazord: Combination of Supersonic Ultrazord and Supersonic Base; based on Max Magma. Gallery Heroes 0607516_21.jpg|Cody Adkins FiveRed.jpg|Red Supersonic Ranger 160433_1330870699472_full.jpg|Joseph Nixon FiveBlue.jpg|Blue Supersonic Ranger 34905.jpg|Myles Douglas FiveBlack.jpg|Black Supersonic Ranger Luci-Christian.jpg|Karla Erickson FivePink.jpg|Pink Supersonic Ranger Kelly_Sheridan.jpg|Hannah Sanford FiveYellow.jpg|Yellow Supersonic Ranger 2015_Toronto_International_Film_Festival_Heroes_NEcUZMOD5Uax.jpg|Tyrone Colon Green Supersonic Ranger.png|Green Supersonic Ranger Five-green.png|Green Supersonic Ranger (Level 2) Green_Supersonic_Ranger_LV3.png|Green Supersonic Ranger (Level 3) Brandy_Barr.jpg|Brandy Barr Five-purple.png|Brandy the Purple Supersonic Ranger Trystan_Osborne.png|Darren Lowery Supersonic-Silver.png|Darren the Silver Supersonic Ranger Allies Commander Rick Maddox.jpg|Commander Rick Maddox Arthur-G6.jpg|Tobor-G6 Stay_Tooned_Gang.png|The Stay Tooned Gang Katrina.png|Katrina StayTooned_Frank.png|Frank Dr._Pickles.png|Dr. Pickles Saddle_Sore.jpg|Saddle Sore IS Rangers.jpg|Power Rangers in Space Space-Purple-ranger.png|Karone the Purple Space Ranger Reuben_Langdon.jpg|Maverick Troyer Green_Space_Ranger.jpg|Maverick the Green Space Ranger Alpha-61.jpg|Alpha-6 Psycho_Rangers.jpg|Psycho Rangers Villains e9118f0ebc72b505580c019687018dc4--dark-swan-rumpelstiltskin.jpg|Blackhole, the Milky Way Emperor Vulgyre-final-form.jpg|Blackhole (true form) 001-4ef73-thumbnail2.jpg|Diadora, The Milky Way Empress tumblr_ne5h1v9MQ31tmf988o1_1280.jpg|Captain Omnicron kalaban.jpg|First Captain Dantalion 001-9f5f8-thumbnail2.jpg|Eridani JoZaza.jpg|Orithyia saberbillion.jpg|Kentaurus dongoros.jpg|Arcturus Baikanian_Ginga_Red.png|Abyss Red Fujiminian_Ginga_Pink.png|Abyss Pink Monomenian_Ginga_Blue.png|Abyss Blue Grachisian_Ginga_Black.png|Abyss Black Gringanian_Ginga_Yellow.png|Abyss Yellow Abyss Green.png|Abyss Green Abyss Purple.png|Abyss Purple img_zone3.jpg|Crabats Dr. Enigma.png|Dr. Rhazien Enigma Enigma (monster form).png|Dr. Rhazien Enigma (monster form) Astronema01prfanonwiki.jpg|Astronema Ecliptor_Red.png|Red Ecliptor Mutated-Darkonda.jpg|Sarkonda Six_Psycho_Rangers.jpg|Psycho Rangers (Cadmus clones) Humanpsychoredprfanonwiki.jpg|Psycho Red (human form) Psychoredmonster1pwerofred31.jpg|Psycho Red (monster form) PsychoBluehumanform.png|Psycho Blue (human form) Psychobluemonsterprfanonwiki.jpg|Psycho Blue (monster form) Humanpsychoblack.jpg|Psycho Black (human form) Psychoblackmonster1wikiprfanon.jpg|Psycho Black (monster form) Humanpsychoyellow.jpg|Psycho Yellow (human form) Psychoyellowmonster1prfanonwiki.jpg|Psycho Yellow (monster form) PsychoPinkhumanform.png|Psycho Pink (human form) Psycho_Pink_(Monster)prfanonwiki.jpg|Psycho Pink (monster form) Silver-Psycho_Ranger.jpg|Psycho Silver chris-zylka-image-2-400x600.jpg|Psycho Silver (human form) Psycho Silver (monster form).png|Psycho Silver (monster form) Green Psycho Ranger.jpg|Psycho Green Trek.png|Trek Psycho Green's monster form.png|Psycho Green (monster form) Hk6k7sG.jpg|Psycho Purple 432d0de3c7fc9ac9aeb3696a41fb579c.jpg|Psycho Purple (human form) Psycho Purple (monster form).png|Psycho Purple (monster form) Psycho-Drakkon.png Deathmaster.jpg|Deathmaster Dredula_Duck.jpg|Dredula Duck Red_Tentacle.jpg|Red Tentacle Tazzel.png|Tazzel Duscle_Devil.png|Duscle Devil Duscle_Devil_(monster_form).png|Duscle Devil (monster form) Mildgrove.jpg|Mildgrove Rylan_Copperwood.jpg|Rylan Copperwood Igorek.jpg|Igorek Hibis.jpg|Hibis Skullrot.png|Skullrot Night_Stalker.jpg|Night Stalker Barush_Beigan.png|Barush Beigan Mr._Steelberg.jpg|Mr. Steelberg Zeebo_Slapstick.jpg|Zeebo Slapstick Beaver_and_hoghead.jpg|Beaver & Bighead Killtron.png|Killtron Evil-toons-560.jpg Terror toons Doctor Carnage and Max Assassin.jpg Hansel Terror Toons.jpg Gretel Terror Toons.jpg Category:Ranger Teams Category:Toonwriter